


Café Eclair

by Crescent_Quill (The_Queen_of_France_and_Her_Empire)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shopkeepers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lafayette runs the bakery, M/M, Modern AU, Shopkeepers AU, These two are very sweet and love each other very much, Thomas runs the cafe, also they're married, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_of_France_and_Her_Empire/pseuds/Crescent_Quill
Summary: It's a sunny morning at the Café Eclair, a beautiful start to another day of baking and brewing for Thomas and Lafayette.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Kudos: 26





	Café Eclair

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where I got this idea. It was just too sweet not to write up so here we are ^-^  
> I have a Tumblr too if you'd like to follow me over there @.crescent-quill-writings! Happy readings, mes amies!

Lafayette began to blink his eyes open at the bright ringing sound of his alarm and the rays of sunlight peaking through the curtains. He reached behind him, feeling around on the nightstand for the alarm clock and the button to silence its noise. He didn't need to see the clock face to know it was time to get up and start the day.

The Frenchman let out a yawn and stretched out his arms, starting to sit up and brush some stray hairs out of his face before he was pulled back into the warmth of the silk sheets by a lean arm.

"Good morning to you too, mon chou..." He murmured with a soft laugh and a smile, brushing his hand through his husbands wild curls and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Thomas shifted a bit, murmuring a "G'morning," under his breath as he brought his husband closer so he could press his forehead against the warm width of his chest. His voice was rough with sleep and his eyes had barely opened since his husband began to move. Clearly the southerner was far from being ready to wake up.

"As much as I appreciate the affection, mon amour, I need to get up and warm up the ovens... We need to start the day at some point, after all." Lafayette then murmurs, cupping his husbands cheek and smiling down at him as he watched him stir once more and try to cuddle even closer with a grumble under his breath.

The Frenchman began to move again, and this time Thomas allows him to slip out bed and begin getting ready.

"I just need, mm... Five more minutes, and I'll do breakfast today. You okay with omelettes?" The southerner murmurs as he stretches out with a yawn of his own before settling back into the blankets and pillows.

"Of course, amour," Lafayette replies, pausing as he pulls a clean shirt over his head and holds a hair tie between his teeth so his hands would be free to pull his hair back into a neat bun, "Now, I'll be back in just a moment. Try not to sleep in too much, alright? Je t'aime." He adds as he ties his hair back and gives himself a once over in the mirror before pressing another kiss to his husband's forehead and then making his way out of the room to start the day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time Thomas had started breakfast he could already smell the beginnings of fresh bread and tarts packed full with seasonal fruits floating up through the floors. While he may not be a morning person, it was hard not to smile at the thought of his husbands shining eyes. Summer always brought the best fruits into season, and gave the Frenchman plenty of options for daily specials and extra treats for the two of them to share once the day was done.

The southerner was just finishing painting the shapes of flowers into the foam of their coffee as he added the cream before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and soft lips press against his cheek.

"Affection today, are we, darling?" He comments with a hum and a smile as he sets the cream aside and pushes his hipster-style frames back up to rest on the bridge of his nose before turning around to wrap Lafayette in his arms.

"How could I not be? I have some of the prettiest little strawberry tarts baking away right now... I'll make sure to save us a pair for lunch." The Frenchman murmurs in response with a beaming smile, making his husband laugh quietly as he pats him on the hip.

"Sounds wonderful, darling. You're just in time too, breakfast is ready." Thomas replies, earning himself another quicker kiss from his husband as Lafayette grabbed a plate and a mug and took his place at the breakfast bar. The southerner followed with sauntering steps before sitting down next to him, sipping at his coffee and admiring the energy his husband always had in the mornings no matter how early in the morning he woke up.

"I still need to make the eclairs, the cakes, the cookies, and all the creams and icings to garnish them too..." Lafayette lists through mouthfuls of egg and cheese, simply making conversation as he gave his husband a chance to wake up, "Oh! And the honey buns need to be brushed with an egg wash before going in the oven. Do you think you could do that for me, mon chou?" He then asks, eyes shining as he picked up his mug and sipped at his mocha while he waited for an answer.

Thomas really couldn't say no to that face, so even as he swallowed a forkful of omelette and sighed he smiled, giving a nod in response, "Of course, I don't mind. I'll even help you decorate the cupcakes if there's time after I've set up the cafe."

"Merci beaucoup, mon chou! I do not know what I'd do without you." The Frenchman beams, pressing a kiss to the temple of his husband's forehead before he stood up to take his plate to the sink and quickly finished his coffee, though he still waits for Thomas to finish his own breakfast before taking his hand and rushing him down the stairs with a laugh.

Yeah, mornings weren't so bad with that smile in his life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lafayette wiped sweat from his brow as he closed the doors to the oven and set the pan of fresh bread on the counter to cool a little before it could be placed on the shelves. Smiling in satisfaction at the array of baked goods laid out in front of him, he then turned to begin whisking together the cream to fill his famous eclairs with right as the little bell by the door jingled and announced Thomas' return as he stepped back inside, wiping his hands on his apron to remove any chalk that had rubbed off from the sign he had placed outside detailing the days specials for any interested passersby.

"Just in time, mon chou!" The Frenchman cheers, tucking the bowl under his arm so he can go greet his husband and continue whisking, "The cupcakes should be cool by now, but I need to finish this up for the eclairs or our customers will be mourning the lack of our namesake sweet. Could you decorated them for me? The icing and the cherries are just on the counter over there." He then explains, earning a nod and a peck on his cheek in response from his husband.

Lafayette felt no shame in enjoying the view his handsome partner gave him, seeing how he was wearing one of his favorite outfits and his glasses framed his face in just the right way. In the light of the morning sun the scene was picturesque, but the Frenchman's favorite part was how Thomas' skilled hands piped delicate swirls of lavender frosting over each cupcake and placed a farm-fresh cherry on top. He also couldn't help but laugh as he caught his husband sneaking a few cherries for himself.

"I saw that, amour..." Lafayette teased with a grin, causing Thomas to chuckle as he spat out the pits and stems into the trash.

"Hey, fresh cherries are the best cherries, what am I supposed to do?" The southerner replied with a shrug, though he was left blinking in surprise as his husband placed a dot of whipped cream on his nose.

"Well, you can start with not eating food meant for the customers..." Lafayette paused to lick off the cream from his fingers and then from his husbands nose, knowing the little action would fluster his husband out of any smart response, "Still, I must thank you, you've been a big help today."

Thomas smiled in response with a small laugh, trying to ignore the heat that had rushed to his cheeks. "Of course, darling. Now don't get caught up with the eclairs again and forget to set up your displays before we open. I'll see you out front in ten." He replied, turning to leave again as the Frenchman gasps in playful indignation.

"That's only happened once, and it was during our first week open too!"

Thomas could only chuckle in response, waving back at his husband with a wink as he stepped through the threshold to the storefront.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few hours later and the Café Eclair was caught up in the hustle and bustle of the lunch rush, with Lafayette switching between handling his customers and ducking back into the bakery to keep the shelves stocked with goods and Thomas painting a seemingly endless series of flowers and ferns into the foam of freshly brewed drinks. It was busy, and while the both of them barely had a moment to breathe between all the orders, they wouldn't have had it any other way. The cafe was their livelihood and a dream come true all wrapped up in one.

Soon, though, the Frenchman was able to catch a small break in the chaos and slipped back into the bakery to quickly whisk together some whipped cream and place a dollop on each of strawberry tarts he had set aside for himself and his husband.

"Thomas, mon amour! Take a break soon and come eat something, alright?" He called, poking his head out of the doorway.

"I'll be right there, darling!" Thomas called back with a small nod as he painted one last latte with a heart and handed it to the waiting customer. Tucking the money the register and telling the customer to come again he wiped his hands on his apron and placed a small sign on the counter saying: _"On break, ring the bell if you need anything!"_ Before joining his husband back in the bakery to see him already holding out a tart for him to take.

"One strawberry tart, just like I promised! The whipped cream is fresh too, so enjoy, mon chou." Lafayette explained with a shine in his eyes, making his husband smile as he accepted the summery sweet.

"Thank you, darling... You're the best." Thomas replied, watching his husband beam up at him for a moment before peeling back the little pie tin and take a bite.

The Frenchman hummed in enjoyment, closing his eyes and enjoying the flavor before he was suddenly left blushing as his husband kissed at the corner of his lips and licked away a small bit of whipped cream from the area.

"That's for this morning." The southerner muttered with a grin, watching with a laugh as Lafayette muttered under his breath in his native tongue before he took a bite of his own tart, "I love ya too, Gil."

They had about fifteen minutes together to enjoy their lunch and share in each others company before the ringing of the service bell pulled their attention away from each other.

"Back into the fray it is then, oui?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally, it was closing time at Café Eclair, and a comfortable silenced settle on the married couple as Thomas brought the furniture in from the patio, flipping the sign on the door to 'closed' on his way back inside, and placed the chairs upside down on the tables while Lafayette wiped down the counters and put away the day's baking supplies.

"Can we watch a movie tonight, mon chou? I'll make popcorn, and we can open up that nice red wine I bought last week." The Frenchman asked, eyes tired but still shining as he watched his husband lock up.

"Sure thing, darling, I'll even let you pick one of your sappy romances this time." Thomas answered with a smile and a nod, stepping back behind the counter to wrap an arm around the Frenchman's waist.

Lafayette cheered tiredly in response, leaning into Thomas as he was lead back upstairs into their apartment. He found himself blinking in surprise as he was sat down on the couch and kissed, the southerner murmuring something about him having worked hard enough against his lips before Thomas cupped his cheek and stepped into the kitchen.

By the time Thomas came back with a bowl of popcorn in one hand, a pair of glasses in the other and the bottle of wine under his arm Lafayette had already curled up under a blanket with his feet propped up on the ottoman.

"Merci beaucoup, mon amour... You are a saint." The Frenchman murmurs with as he watches his husband pour the wine and lifted up the blanket so he could settle down next to him.

"Nonsense, darling. I just love you very, very much." Thomas replied with a shake of his head as he handed his husband a glass and wrapped an arm around his shoulders so they could cuddle before setting the popcorn on his lap.

"Je t'aime aussi, mon chou." Lafayette murmured in response with a smile as he rested his head on his husbands shoulder, humming a quiet tune as he brought up Netflix and moved the cursor indecisively across the keyboard as he thought of which movie to watch before he made up his mind.

Thomas smiled at the choice, _'From Up on Poppy Hill'_ , remembering he enjoyed the music of this one. Really though, he'd watch any movie if it meant he could see Lafayette smile and hold him close as another wonderful day came to an end.


End file.
